Together
by lissy86
Summary: My take on what should have happend, or what would have been cool to happen for the series finale!


Hey guys this is my very first fan fic. I hope you like it!! It's a Jommy of course and this is what I believe should have happened in the series finale.

I own none of this. But if I could I would so own Tim!!

As Jude gets in the limo the last face she sees is Tommy's. She knows how heartbroken he must feel, because that's the way she felt every time he left. Heartbroken and alone.

_"I know I'm making the right choice…"_ Jude mumbled quietly to herself.

_"To the airport Ms. Harrison,"_ Luis her driver asked.

"_Umm, yeah to the airport, oh and could you turn the radio on please?"_

_"Sure thing, Ms. Harrison."_

_"Please, call me Jude."_

As Jude sits listening to the radio with her eyes closed she couldn't help but think of Tommy. Seeing his face and thinking it was ironic that she finally had all she wanted and instead of Tommy running away from the relationship, she was the one who was running. As she was thinking this, something on the radio caught her attention.

"Ok fans, here is a brand new song from ex-boybander Little Tommy Q. from BoyzAttack! He's a great friend of mine and asked me to play this for someone special. Well Tommy, here it is and I hope she says yes!"

(Bryan Adams – Everything I do, I do it for you)

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

After the song ended, Jude just sat there thinking about how she just made the biggest mistake of her life, but knew that if she didn't at least try, she would always wonder what could have been.

ONE MONTH LATER

_"Hey Kwest, what's goin on man?"_

_"Not much T, I heard your song went to number one, Congrats! You know she would be proud of you right?"_

_"Yeah I do," _Tommy said with a slight smile_, "she called me this morning and left me a message while I was in the shower. But the funny thing is, is that it didn't really sound like Jude, I mean she said she was proud of me and what-not and that she was doing really good, but it just didn't sound like the girl I know and love."_

Sadie who was standing outside the door for the entire time, smiled to herself and thought about what Tommy had said. He still loved Jude, and Sadie knew her sister felt the same way. But to only let the other know how the other felt. She was just about to go in when her phone started to vibrate.

_"Hello?"_

_"SADES!! Oh my god I miss you so much right now you have no idea!!"_

_"Hey Jude, I miss you too, but sis it's only been a month you can't miss lil ole me all that much!!"_

_"Only a month? ONLY a MONTH!? I am miserable over here, I haven't written a song since I left and to top it all off I think Tommy's moved on. So excuse me, because I really think this has been the month from HELL!" _

Even though Jude was ranting one thing caught Sadie's attention.

_"Jude what do you mean Tommy's moved on, what are you talking about?"_

_"I saw a picture in a tabloid, and yes I know I shouldn't believe everything I see, but it had the headline 'Little Tommy Q. has new duet partner' and trust me it looked like a real picture not a picture taken at the right/wrong time. Even though I couldn't see this _

_chick's face I know she must have been pretty I mean she was blonde and leggy and it just makes me sick!"_

Sadie knew exactly which picture Jude was talking about. But thought I was funny because that was the night she, Kwest and Tommy all went out for dinner and drinks. She tried hard not to laugh and act sympathetic, as she walked into Studio A where Tommy and Kwest were working and put her on speaker.

_"Oh Jude, don't be silly, he hasn't moved on. I was there the night that picture was taken. I'm the other girl Jude. Kwest was inside paying the bill and Tommy and I went outside joking about how funny it would be to leave Kwest in there and run off with each other. This is funny in itself, because I tried the whole ex-boybander thing and let me tell you it's not my style." _This earned a glare from Tommy_. "So see it's nothing, but hey thanks for thinking I was leggy!"_

_"Yeah well I guess that makes me feel a little better, but still Sadie I mean if he loved me so much like he told me he did, why hasn't he called or anything. I just wish I could hear his voice and maybe it wouldn't all seem so bad."_

Just as Tommy was about to say something Jude's voice came back over the phone,

_"Well Sades, I hate to do this to you because I really want to talk to you, but my new crabby producer is telling me we have to go and meet my new writer since I can't come up with anything new. Please don't tell Tommy what I said I don't want him to feel obligated. I just love him so much it hurts to think he doesn't care. Anyways, I'm off, give Kwest my love. Love you sis."_

_"Love you too, Bye!"_

_"Well Tommy, what are you going to do about this?" Sadie asked in a very, 'you better do the right thing and go get her' tone of voice. _

_"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know I have a plan and the perfect idea for a song."_

Tommy started writing frantically and when he was done jumped on the piano and started coming up with the music. Sadie and Kwest both knew what he was doing and asked if there was anything they could do to help.

2 1/2 hours later

_"Are you sure you want to do this T?"_

_"Darius for the last time I'm sure. Just make sure once the song is done to get it to Sadie and she'll get it in the right hands. Now I have to go my flight leaves in two hours."_

_"Ok, man. Oh and good luck!"_

As Tommy was walking out of D's office he ran into Sadie making sure everything was all set.

_"Tommy don't worry! I called her and told her to listen to the radio tomorrow morning at around 11:35 because there was going to be a contest on that I thought she would be interested in. And we all know how Jude is with her stupid contests," _Both Sadie and Tommy thought about the Instant Star Contest and realized it wasn't so 'stupid' after all,_ "My girlfriend at the radio station will make sure the song plays. Now go get your ass on that plane and bring my baby sister home!" _She smiles and gives Tommy a big hug and wishes him luck.

Next day 11:30 am

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Jude wakes up to the annoying buzzing almost forgetting about why she set her alarm in the first place.

_"Oh yeah, the contest! Thank you Sadie!" For the first time in a month, she felt at least a little normal. _

_"Ok contest fans, before we begin, we have a new song here that we're gunna play with a special message. 'J – I love you, and I always will!'"_

Jude thought it was cute that a guy/girl would do that for the person they loved. She knew she would do anything for Tommy. As soon as she thought his name, his voice filled the air and her room making her shake.

(Jesse McCartney – Tell Her)

_I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her_

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
it's somethin indiscribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing  
that i could never live  
without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her  
Just tell her I love her

_Oh yeah_

The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
When I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indiscribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing  
that i could never live  
without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces  
crushing, tumbling to  
the ground  
I'm so glad I found her

I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing  
that i could never live  
without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Just tell her I love her

If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  


_Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing  
that i could never live  
without  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her  
Tell her I love her_

After listening to the song, she knew it was about her and she was 'J'. She couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. She was laughing because she was so happy he still loved her, and she was crying because she let him go.

_"Ok 'J' we got another little message for you, 'J – look out your window'."_

Jude jumped up and as soon as she whipped open the curtains there Tommy was in a nice tux holding a bouquet of flowers standing in front of his blue Viper. She laughed at this because she knew how much Tommy hated tuxes. Not caring how she looked she ran outside into Tommy's open arms.

_"Hey girl, did you like the song?"_

_"Like it Tommy, I loved it and I love you too." _She gave him a huge hug and they shared a passionate kiss.

Once they came up for air she only had two questions for him.

_"Ok one, what took you so damn long? And two, how the hell did you get your Viper over here?"_

Tommy just laughed and smiled and said only time would tell and grabbed her face as they shared another passionate kiss.

6 Months later

_"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Quincy!"_

The hall erupted with cheers and applause and the entire congregation thought that it was about time. The couple just stared into each other's eyes as the new husband asked,

_"Well Mrs. Quincy we finally made it. Any regrets?"_

_"None at all Mr. Quincy, otherwise we never would have made it this far, to this point."_

As the applause got louder Jude and Tommy walked down the aisle hand in hand ready for what the future would hold and knew they would face it, together.

THE END

Thanks everyone i hoped you liked it. Leave me reviews plz!


End file.
